fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Edelgard/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 7 (White Clouds) * "It’s almost time to begin. Steel yourselves, everyone." Vs. Byleth * Edelgard: If you stand in my way, I will cut you down until you have no blood left to bleed. * Byleth: ... * Edelgard: What? I was just trying to rally your spirits. Now, to victory! Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: So, it is time to cross blades… I have never imagined such a day would come to pass. * Edelgard: If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we’ll be able to fight as much as we please. * Dimitri: I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best. * Edelgard: In that case, I wonder when you’ll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments? Vs. Claude * Claude: Hey, Princess! Heads up! There's a rat right by your Imperial feet... * Edelgard: BAH! I-- Huh. How dare you make a fool of me. You will not rile me with such childish tactics. * Claude: Ah, so the sheer terror in your eyes was...something else entirely. My mistake. Anyway, it was only a joke. * Edelgard: You really hope to unsettle me with childish jokes? It won't work. You must stand and fight! Defeat * "I’m sorry, but I must retreat… You should have no trouble winning. Don’t give up!" Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Rhea * Rhea: No matter your reasons, I cannot permit you to go on living any longer! * Edelgard: The feeling is mutual. I must put a stop to your reign of tyranny! * Rhea: '''You must know what a fool you are. The greatest of sins is to make an enemy of the goddess herself! * '''Edelgard: '''I have only made an enemy of the church, not of the faith. Enemy Edelgard Chapter 17 (Azure Moon)]] Vs. Dimitri * '''Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Chapter 19 (Silver Snow) Vs. Byleth Vs. Adrestian Chapter 22 (Azure Moon) Vs. Byleth Defeated Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Our voices are all over the place. We must learn to work together in harmony." Cooking * "I never had a chance to cook in Enbarr, so my skills are a bit... underdeveloped. This would go a lot quicker if I could just use an axe or a sword." Dining Hall With Hubert Support Level * Hubert: Heh. When the three of us sit together like this at the table... * Edelgard: Let me guess, we look as though we're plotting something wicked? You realize you're mostly to blame for that. Support Level * Hubert: All I look for in a meal is a full stomach. You seem to be after something more than that, Lady Edelgard. * Edelgard: True. I feel that sharing a table with people you're close to is a precious opportunity that should never be taken for granted. With Ferdinand Unknown Support Level * Edelgard: Ferdinand, I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me. * Ferdinand: Tch! I do not require your permission to speak my mind. Unknown Support Level * Ferdinand: I know why you sat us next to each other. You want to see who can eat more quickly. * Edelgard: Ferdinand. Please stop making everything a competition against me. With Petra * Edelgard: Do you miss the food of your homeland, Petra? I wish there was a way to get some for you. * Petra: I have gratitude for your kindness. But it is OK. I am liking the food of Fódlan. Gifts * " * " * " Lost Items * * "A lost item? It doesn't look familiar... Maybe you should ask around." Tea Party Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** " * Great: * Great: * Perfect: ** Praise: "Praise isn't necessary, really." Group Tasks With Hubert * Edelgard: Being preoccupied with Imperial duties is no excuse. * Edelgard: Here at Garreg Mach, I must do my part as a member of the team. * Hubert: I would advise you to pace yourself, but it's probably pointless. Let's proceed. With Ferdinand * Edelgard: Put your heart into it, Ferdinand! It'll be over sooner if you do. * Ferdinand: Yes. Right. I will try not to slow you down. * Edelgard: '''Nothing could slow me down for something trivial like this. Stable Duty Clearing Rubble With Hubert * '''Edelgard: It's rather impressive how well we destroyed this place. Some areas are still useless. * Hubert: The emperor cleaning out the monastery. Heh. What a ridiculous image. * Edelgard: Quiet, Hubert. We've set up base here, so what choice do we have? Sky Watch Results With Hubert * Perfect result: ** Hubert: Good results come easily for the two of us. ** Edelgard: We are the emperor and the Minister of the Imperial Household, after all. * Good result: ** Hubert: Honestly, an average result should disappoint an extraordinary pair like us. ** Edelgard: Right you are. The two of us should have done much better than this. With Ferdinand * Perfect result: ** Ferdinand: Impressive. Your skills are unparalleled. You could have done it alone just as easily. ** Edelgard: It's not like you to say that. But honestly, we both pulled our weight. * Good result: ** Edelgard: A decent result... at least we didn't run into any issues. ** Ferdinand: It is my fault, I am afraid. I really dragged us down... Certification Exams * "" (failed) * "" (passed) Post Time Skip * "" (failed) * "" (passed) Level Up *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"One step at a time..." (3 stats up) *"I must get stronger." (4 stats up) *"" *"My ambitions are sated...for now." (upon reaching Level 99) Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected * "I will prevail." (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "For the Empire!" (Full/High Health) * "Tread carefully." (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I will prevail!" *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"I'll strike you down!" *"You can't stop me!" *"" *"" Gambit *"" Post Time Skip *"" Gambit Boost * " Post Time Skip * " Defeated Enemy *"Well, how was that?" *"Now you know your limits!" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"Let's keep up the pace!" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * " * " Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Stubs